The End of Forever
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: .:DUFN:.It's just time to move on. xEdwardxOCx
1. Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

x.x.x

Chapter One: Leave.

It was hard.

It was terribly hard.

The thought of leaving her… _again_.

But it was for the best. Even Alice who was so against it a few days ago now ran on the same page as me. As _all_ of us.

The fight against Victoria and the newborns were now over. Everything seemed normal. But they were not.

The bond between Bella and the werewolf became stronger than ever. Either it was because of the time they spent together during the camp or because they had shared a kiss when I was gone… trying to call him back to her, and decided I should join the fight instead.

But it was enough, I suppose.

She did great without me. Alice should just keep her tiny mouth shut when she saw me going to the Volturi. Bella would never know I'm dead anyways. She's too busy with her new wolf friend.

I sighed. I looked at her sleeping. She was so beautiful. If I could still cry, I might be crying waterfall by now.

I kissed her closed eyelids, her forehead, and lastly her lips. I merely brushed my lips against these parts; she was still human so she barely felt any of these touches.

Her eyelids fluttered open though. Damn.

"Edward?" she called out, sounding so sleepy. I'll miss her voice.

"Yes, love?" I restrained a smile; I was so good at lying she barely know the difference. Her and Jacob, on the other hand, were two souls in a body. Me and her, we were… no, wait. She was a person addicted to a vampire. We didn't connect the way she and Jacob connected. We were _not_ two souls as one. How would addiction ever be enough? I love her truly; I just felt, now, that she didn't love me the way I loved her.

Even my family agreed. Except for Alice, but she believed a few days ago… when she was unable to see Bella in her vision anymore. We pulled out a conclusion that was because she and the werewolf were now joined as one. Singular.

They didn't hate her though, nor did I. They were just regretful things didn't turn out so well.

I was just regretful I had ever left. I left her a big black hole in her heart and Jacob Black filled that big hole.

She touched my face, and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she muttered, falling back into sleep, slowly, again.

"Of course," I replied. Not.

"Good." She said. I was just so good at lying. "You'll stay won't you?"

I pressed my lips together.

"Edward?" her eyes shot open as she stared at me confused.

Damn.

"I will," I smiled my crooked smile she loved. The smile didn't touch my eyes.

She looked at me, her brows pulling together in confusion. She turned her body around and faced me. Damn. This would be harder that _we_ thought.

I could hear their thoughts.

_You stupid weirdo!_ Emmett cursed. _Why did you have to take a while to lie?!_

_It is going to be harder, I see bad stuff coming_. Alice sighed.

_Maybe I should give her a relaxed feeling so she would go back to sleep… I wonder…_ Jasper started considering.

"Is everything okay?" she muttered.

_No_. Alice answered for me in her thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

I_ know! _Rose's twisted thoughts had finally come to a stop. _He should tell her the truth… he should leave her with pain so she would go running to that stupid mutt! Then, the scenario would just repeat itself. Except he won't be killing himself now… We talked about this already before… I wonder if he _will_ find a way to kill himself, Carlisle would be devastated… and us too._

Her thought made me think. I should do that. And yes, I won't kill myself this time. I'm a vampire. Easily distracted. I might even find a new someone I love. Maybe this someone might be a human like her. Right, easy.

I sat up and she followed, her grip was on my shirt. I untangled her fingers from it gently.

"What's wrong Edward?" she repeated.

"I'm leaving," I said, right to the point. My voice didn't shake. Wow, I'm an expert now.

"What?" her voice did. "Oh, you mean hunting?" she sighed, relieved.

"No, Bella," I said. "I mean forever."

Her eyes widened and I saw the tears started to take their place.

"W—Why?!" she was confused. "You _promised_ me you would stay by my side forever!"

"I changed my mind," I said.

"Why?!" she demanded.

_Bitch!_ Rosalie cursed.

I swear I'd give her a little punch later.

"You're better off without me, Bella," I said. "You and the w—Jacob were doing so well already until I come in."

"What?!" she screamed, a high-pitched scream. I heard Charlie shifted in his bed down stairs. "No!"

"Charlie is awake," I said instead. "You'll learn to forget me soon, Bella. Jacob is around, you'll be fine."

"No…" she muttered, sobbing, clutching.

I released her grip on me.

"Charlie will be pleased knowing his daughter will be marrying his best-friend's son, won't he?" I forced a smile.

I felt the bitter grimace Alice did and thought of.

"Please,…" she begged. "Stay with me… I'll marry you, I promise."

"Bella," I sighed. "I'm serious; you and Jacob are two souls acting as one." I knew I got it right since her eyes widened even more. "I'm not sorry I left you this time. You'll be okay."

She reached out for me but I jumped away already. I wrote on a piece of paper and stick it to the fridge's door. I don't want him hating my family for the rest of his life because of this.

_Bella might be hysteric for a few days. Bring Jacob over to calm her down, she will be okay. I'm leaving her in his good hands. _

Rosalie snorted as I wrote that line. _He mean in good _paws_! _Curse her.

_I'm not sorry I left this time._

_She will be okay with him. I wish them their very happiness._

_Edward._

I ran outside and my family met me.

"How do you know what I'm writing?" I glared at Rosalie. She shrugged.

"I heard your pen's movement on the paper," she tossed her blond hair behind her back.

I growled, Emmett jumped in between us and sighed.

"Let's go, Edward," he said and I nodded.

I looked back at her house, hearing her sobs and screams. Alice winced. Esme and Carlisle looked at me with remorse.

"Let's go," I nodded.

And we leaped off into the darkness of the night.

x.x.x

I know I'm not supposed to make a sad fic. But I just read Eclipse again and even though I know everything ends "Happily Ever After" in Breaking Dawn, I still don't like Bella for not being able to make up her mind. I just think Edward is too good for her, although well… she did end up with Edward in the end, I'm just changing stuff around.

I don't know what the characters filter should be, so I'm just gonna put Edward's name in.

Anyways and anyhows, some people might hate this fic, but I'd appreciate some reviews.

ButterCan'tFly.


	2. Bus Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

A/N: This chapter will be told from my OC Point Of View.

x.x.x

Chapter Two: Bus Stop.

I hated school. I always did. I never see the point _why_ we should go to school. True it did help me get smarter, but being one of the smartest kids at school I see no point of continuing. I could, seriously, take the year end test and passed. And then I could just stay home for the rest of the year and come back to school next year.

I especially hated the homework. There were always mountain piles of them.

But then, I was just the student. There was just nothing I could do; I couldn't go talk to my dad about it because he'd start yelling at me. No, he didn't hit but it hurt me more to see him cry. To see him mourn every time he started yelling. Because when I complained, I looked exactly like my deceased mother.

x.x.x

Seattle was always damn cold, but I like it. I had no idea why, I just did. The only thing I dislike about Seattle is the smell of fish I smelled every time I walked passed the market toward my school. Other than that, I love Seattle.

I put on a hat to cover part of my black hair and ears. And then, after I was sure my scarf was on and I was feeling hot inside my room, I walked downstairs. I caught a glance of my father sleeping on the couch with popcorns all over. I sighed and walked back toward the living room, placing my bag near the door.

I started tidying things up. I knew I was going to be late but it didn't matter. What mattered now was my father, because he was the only thing left in the world for me.

Everyone at school thought I'm a freak, for having grades far higher than theirs. Basically, I had no friends. They hated me, in fact. Especially the bullies because they can't bully me because I _was_ stronger than they were. I took boxing class years ago, just to be able to know the basic self-defense stuff, and it worked against those people.

After everything was tidied, I grabbed a blanket from the shelf and placed it around him.

He snuggled warmly into the blanket and I smiled.

"Bye dad," I muttered and I walked outside into the cold.

I didn't hurry as I walked toward the bus station, there was just no way would I walk all the way to school now that I was extremely late; as much as I hated school, I would not miss it other than if I was sick. I stood patiently as I waited for the next bus which would not come for the next ten minutes. The wind was damn chilly but they felt nice.

I smelled something nice, not the fishes, and it attracted my attention.

A girl with black spiky hair was standing just two meters away from me. I looked at her and was amazed. She was like an angel, with golden colored eyes… who on earth had gold eyes?

She turned at me and smiled. I smiled back. She walked toward me with the smile still on. Whoa, did this girl have no clue on the meaning of Stranger Danger? Or maybe she had never heard of it before… that was dumb.

"Hi," she said and it shocked me how she sounded like she was singing.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen," she smiled, she offered her hand and I noticed she wasn't wearing any gloves, just like me. I guessed she love the cold as well. I smiled and took her hand.

They were cold. Felt like she was dead but she was smiling at me. The cold didn't bother me that much though… the wind was colder.

"I'm Coraline Hunters, Cory for short," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said and I nodded.

"You too,"

"Where are you going?" she asked and I narrowed my eyes. She saw my suspicion and shook her head slowly. "Oh no, I'm not a stalker or anything. I was just curious. Me and my boyfriend here," she gestured toward a blond, taller boy standing behind her, "are going to the public school just ten kilometers away from here."

_My_ school. I sighed.

"I'm going there, too," I said and her smile widened.

"Goody," she turned to her boyfriend and dragged him toward me. "You hear that, Jazz? She can be our guide."

Her boyfriend had the same angelic look; these guys can't be humans, can they? He also had the same gold eyes. Maybe people somewhere in the world _did_ have gold eyes…

He looked at me, frowned, and then smiled.

Like the girl, he had a dazzling smile. And it made me blush, I looked so bad right now, I bet.

"Sorry," I said. "I can't. You should just ask someone else there."

"But we're in the same school," she said as she gave me those pleading look. I looked from her to her boyfriend who looked confused as he looked at the girl.

"But I—" I paused as I saw more of them coming, more of them angel-like people I mean. One of them was big, really huge… and he had his hand on the waist of a girl with blond hair. The guy walking behind these two looked pained, he was the youngest looking of them all.

Alice kept on beaming at me and then I sighed.

"Fine."

The guy with the pained look looked up at me and I saw his eyes were black, unlike the others and I frowned. He frowned back and I shook my head and turned away as the bus came. I stepped into the bus and near the back.

They walked toward me, Alice and her boyfriend sat behind me while the others sat just across me.

I sighed.

The bus started to move and I closed my eyes. I heard conversations I can't understand. Although I knew who was talking: the angels. It was easy to know because of how their voice sounded.

"I can't hear her thoughts,"

"Not again," a groan.

"Be nice Rosalie,"

"Ed, don't get curious or it's going to happen again,"

"I know Alice,"

"Her emotion is unstable,"

"What?"

"Jasper?"

"Her emotion is unstable."

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down, Rosalie,"

"Shut up, Emmett."

A chuckle.

"I can't read her emotion when you came up to her, Alice… it was weird… she seems special. It's hard for me to read her emotion and Edward can't read her mind… she might be more special than Bella."

"Jasper!"

"Oh, sorry."

A pause.

"Whatever happens, we shall not get involved with her."

"But I see us becoming best friends,"

"Not _again_, Alice," a growl.

"Why do you think you can't read her emotion, Jazz?"

"I don't know, maybe she just have so much emotions mixed into one right now. Like hurt, sadness, confusion, anger… I feel these faint emotions right now. Perhaps she had experience a really bad emotion before, like the lost of somebody… although it made no sense, I think she blocked everyone out. Or maybe she's just special."

The bus stopped and I opened my eyes. Their conversations stopped. I stood up and glared at Alice. I thought I saw her jump.

I walked fast as I entered the school.

"Cory,"

I groaned and turned. Alice was beaming at me again.

"The tour, remember?"

"Yeah," I said. "Follow me."

x.x.x

Jasper's explanation is so dumb but I can't think of anything else.

I hope it doesn't get suckier from here onwards.

Reviews are appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly.


	3. Not Human

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.

x.x.x

Chapter Three: Not Human.

"This is the gym," I said, with such a boring tone. Other than the fact that I was bored, I was also pissed. Because my homeroom teacher turned out to, _also, _asked me to give these angels-look-a-like a tour around the school. Not to forget how he gaped and blushed and stuttered when he talked to this little imp named Alice.

"Oh, wow," Rosalie said, her tone matched mine. I grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and I sighed.

I kept on walking and then stopped.

"This is the science lab," I said.

I heard a low growl from behind. I turned and saw the only guy with dark eyes was glaring at the room. I shook my head and sighed.

"Cafeteria," I said, pointing toward a big white room. Then I turned to all of them and smiled. "Okay, that's about it. I told you where the office is and you can all just go there yourself to sort things out. Bye."

I ran off without letting any of them speak.

x.x.x

"You okay?" I looked up to see a girl in my class I had no clue about actually had the nerve to come and talk to me.

"What?" I eyed her, confused.

"Oh sorry," she said, now self-conscious. "I'm Nellie."

"Hi," I said, carefully. Whatever did she want? Nobody talked to me before, unless if they wanted to cheat from my homework and I would always end up disappointing them.

"So, I was wondering…" she said, too carefully. I narrowed my eyes and I saw her starting to sweat. "You know the Cullens?"

I knew it.

"No," I said.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I was just 'lucky' the teacher wanted me to give them a tour," I said, smiling a fake smile. "You should come up to them, maybe they'll love it."

Oh no, they won't… I knew right away that they picked who they wanted to be with. And my guess, they enjoyed each other's company the way I enjoyed no one's.

She nodded and walked away.

"Hey Cory,"

The world had gone mad.

"Yes?" I turned to see a boy in the other class ran to me, his friends were behind him, they looked hopeful.

"About the Alice girl…" he started.

"I don't know her well," I said, cutting him off. "Please, if you want to know her, don't you think _you_ should talk to her yourself?"

One of his friends whistled at my bold statement. I glared at that one guy and he bit his lower lip.

"Bye," I said, walking away.

"Cory!" Oh for the Pete's sake!

I turned to see _another_ one of these people I had never talked to.

"I don't know the Cullens well," I yelled and she stopped running, she turned and walked back to her friends.

I heard a low chuckle and turned to see the Cullens were sitting on their own in the cafeteria, with a tray of food in front of them. I saw that Emmett was the one chuckling.

He saw me glaring at him and he raised both his hands and mouthed 'sorry'.

I shook my head and walked into the cafeteria, I took a small box of milk and had my meal splotched onto my plate.

I sat at the corner, alone; my eyes were looking outside as I realized the sun was coming out. That was rare…

I heard hisses and turned to see all the Cullens jumped away from the sun. I caught Rosalie's hand got shined by the sun and gaped. It glittered, sparkled, under the sun light.

Alice's eyes caught me looking at _that_. I finished my milk and threw my meal away, and then I placed the tray back to where it belonged. I hurried outside and felt them following.

"I can't believe it," I muttered once we're alone. I turned to them, Alice frowned.

"No, we won't do that," that Edward guy muttered out of nowhere.

Rosalie snarled. Emmett rubbed her back in a comforting way. Jasper's eyes narrowed as Alice growled.

I sighed and looked at Edward.

"You won't what?" I said. "Kill me?"

Alice gaped, she eyed Edward with worry. Edward looked back at her with no expression at all. And then he turned to me.

"What makes you think we're going to do that?" he asked, his voice velvet and smooth, but I didn't miss the edge in it.

"Isn't it simple?" I said. "Since I know that none of you are humans."

Rosalie and Alice gasped. I saw Edward tensed. Emmett, on the other hand was grinning. While Jasper's expression was unreadable.

x.x.x

Well, I seriously think these vampires should just pretend they had no idea what she was talking about, since they are all pretty good at lying :)

Okay, until next chapter then.

P.S. I'm working on the next chapter for Heaven's Gate, patience for all of you loyal readers.

Reviews are always appreciated.

ButterCan'tFly,


End file.
